Tabular data is easily viewed when the browser's viewport is sufficiently large for the data to be presented across multiple columns. However, creating a responsive presentation for tabular data may have the challenge of adapting the content to fit screen size, while still making it convey the same information. Moreover, additional complexity may be introduced when there are row and column spans used in the table, since multiple relationships are often desired to be expressed.
Many conventional representations of tabular data are often completely replaced across viewports and new data is presented to the user, and sometimes there may be data loss since not all of the original information is retained. This may also tend to add duplicate content on the page which is not visible at all times, and which may negatively impact the user friendliness.